everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Helena Huntsman
Helena Huntsman is the daughter of the Huntsman and sister of Hunter Huntsman. Potrayers I f Helena were to be in a real live version of the show, Lana Del Rey would be perfect! She has the perfect shimmery hair just like Helena. She also has the perfect voice for her as well. Personality Helena is a clumsy girl and her brother, Hunter Huntsman is always watching out for her. In her bio she mentions that she knows Cerise's 'secret' meaning she knows she is a wolf. She is destined to kill the big bad wolf, who is Cerise's father, something she does not want to do. She can heal woodland creatures with a touch. In her bio, it says that people caught her falling on video and uploaded it online. She also says that her axe is very heavy and she can throw it and hit someone or something, or missed the wood and hit her foot. Appearance Helena has shimmery brown hair, she has soft pale skin. she wears less makeup then most girls, she only has red lipstick, no eyeshadow or blusher, she hates hiding her true self. She wears one ring and one necklace and no other jewellery The Huntsman: How does Helena Come into it? Helena was born with a twin brother, Hunter, they were both destined to be the next Huntsman and their father trained them day to day, every night. he enrolled them in Ever After High and after Helena and Hunter met Cerise Hood, she was a nice girl and soon enough she told them her secret and they relised they hated that they were going to kill her father so they decided to rebel against their story and save Cerise's father from being killed. Over the time they started to disobey their father. They still wanted to be a Hunter but not a murderer. Over a period of time their father didn't speak to them and they never talk anymore. Main article: Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs Main article: Little Red Riding Hood Main article: Hunters Outfits (Please Note: Outfits may change when released) Basic: Helena wears a black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up. She has a brown necklace with a shape of a tree on it, same design with the ring. She has a light green shirt on with a brown waistecoat over it. She has green short shorts on with boots on beneath the knees and black socks on, the boots have mud and wood carvings. Relationships Family Her and her brother are very close and he is always checking up on her, making sure she feels calm, safe and protected, her father and her don't get along and don't talk much after their rebellion Friends She says that her friends are Cerise Hood and Melody Piper. Melody Piper - She is Helena's roommate and Hunter always make sure Melody is being kind. Whilst Melody normally listens to tunes, in her spare time she goes shopping with Helena. Cerise Hood - Cerise is a part of her story and she is the whole reason her and Hunter are rebelling against their story. in her story Cerise's father, the big bad wolf get's killef and Helena hates to kill. Cerise has been Helena's friend since she came to Ever After High. Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Females